Glee meets Fantastic Four
by dygonilly
Summary: Some short bursts of Fantastic Four stories where Blaine is Mr. Fantastic, Kurt is the Human Torch, Santana is The Invisible Girl and Dave  Karofsky  is The Thing. Enjoy :
1. Flaming and Flying

This is thanks to good ol' tumblr, which gave me the idea. It's only short, but ... :)

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Glee or Fantastic Four. Just borrowing it._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, stop!"<p>

Blaine ran across the rooftop, seemingly short of breath from running up the stairs. Kurt vaguely noticed that he was only wearing his pyjamas, despite the freezing wind that blew through the city. Obviously, the man had been in too much of a rush to even grab a coat. He reached Kurt in a few seconds, his breathing becoming shorter and more ragged.

"Don't do it, Kurt... You could _die_." Blaine gasped, looking up at Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt ignored him, looking straight forward again, over the ledge of the skyscraper. The sounds of the night travelled with the wind, rushing up to meet him as he leant just that little bit further forward. Blaine spoke again.

"Please, Kurt. Just wait... we - we'll do more tests tomor-"

"No." Kurt cut him off, turning around once more. This time he stepped off the ledge, and Blaine let out an audible sigh of relief. Kurt took two strong steps toward Blaine and pushed at his chest, causing him to stumble. Kurt didn't give him a chance to react.

"No more tests. No more waiting. No more sitting around, waiting for the answers. I'm sick of being caged like a lab rat." Kurt's voice began to rise in volume as he continued. "Everyone _already knows _about us. The whole damn _world _does! So why the hell are we still hiding away in your stupid laboratory?" Kurt jabbed Blaine's shoulder, hard. "And you're the leader Blaine! What do you have to show for it? All these tests have gotten us absolutely no where. We won't know anything until we try these things out in the real world. So that's what I'm doing. Try and stop me."

With that, Kurt turned back around and took 3 long strides over to the ledge. He stood tall, breathing in the cool air. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the heat. His mind searched for the fire that always burned in his body, hidden. Within seconds, Kurt's hand was aflame. The bright, hot tendrils of heat snaked over the arm of his super suit, racing for his chest. They soon covered his body, the thin flames dancing dangerously over his skin, in his hair, and through every fibre of his being. Kurt breathed in with a smile. With a last look back at a terrified-looking Blaine, Kurt jumped.

For a few moments, Kurt was in euphoria. The air rushed past him with a whistle, but the flames still clung to his skin, giving him a feeling stranger than he could ever have imagined. It was only for a few moments. Kurt soon realised that he was falling very fast toward the cold hard ground, and if he didn't do something about it in the next few seconds, he would become road kill. Panic caused Kurt's mind to seize up momentarily, but he shook it off, trying hard to concentrate. He put on more heat – the flames began turning white on his skin. His arms stuck stiffly to his sides, his eyes squeezed shut. _Up_, he thought repeatedly, _up, up, up, up, UP!_

Kurt opened his eyes to find the midnight traffic mere metres below him. He wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to die. A blast of heat resonated through his body, and just before Kurt made contact with the concrete, he shot back up – as if someone had thrown him from a slingshot. Kurt screamed in exultation, yelling out as he spun and weaved through the air. Heart beating at a thousand miles an hour, and adrenaline pouring through his veins, Kurt was elated. He was flying.

He finally decided to go back to the building, and changed direction, soaring over the river of taxis and up toward the sky. His feet found the hard concrete of the rooftop, and he stumbled on the landing, dizzy. Blaine sat in front of him, mouth open, staring. Kurt just smirked, swaggering over to the door that lead inside. When he passed Blaine, he leant down and spoke softly.

"Told you so."


	2. Blinding Heat

Action scene! Kind of. :)

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, from Glee or Fantastic Four._

* * *

><p>The heat was blinding.<p>

It didn't matter that Kurt could withstand the temperature of the sun; the bright and angry flames were still causing chaos everywhere he looked. Heat waves obscured his vision, making the obliterated metal of the crashed cars shimmer like an illusion. Taking in a deep breath was a mistake. Kurt inhaled a load of smoke, and he doubled over, coughing and spluttering. For a brief moment, he grabbed blindly for some sort of support. His hand landed on the searing hot metal of a black car, and he jerked away reflexively, regardless of the absence of pain. His breathing was becoming quick, and smoke flooded into his lungs. Eyes watering, Kurt stumbled through the wreck that surrounded him.

He tried calling out – the reason he'd come here in the first place was to save someone. The words stuck in his throat. So did the thick air. Close by, someone was screaming… but Kurt heard nothing. Darkness enveloped him in its stifling embrace, and Kurt began to fall. The ground rushed up to meet him, but before he hit the glass-covered road, large hands made of rock wrapped around his delicate waist, holding him. Through half-closed eyes, Kurt looked up as Dave carried him to safety. He tried to protest – to say that no, there were still people that needed saving, they had to go back… but no words came. He was barely conscious by the time they escaped the wreckage.

"Kurt!" A strangely relieved voice reached Kurt's ears, and he strained to look at Blaine, who was running over to him in his torn supersuit, eyes red.

"Hey, hey Kurt." Blaine put a soft hand on Kurt's cheek as Dave lay him down on the damp grass beside the road. Kurt's porcelain skin was tainted black with ash. "Come on, stay with us. Whatever you do, stay awake. Come on, Kurt."

Kurt's eyelids felt like lead, and he needed to sleep. He needed air, too. Lots of it. Suddenly, Kurt curled into himself and started coughing viciously. Blaine jerked away, still on his knees. Dave was leaning on a nearby tree, overlooking the situation.

"Oh my God. What the hell happened?" Santana became visible, seemingly appearing out of thin air, and crouched beside Kurt as he continued to cough uncontrollably.

"Smoke inhalation. He was in the middle of the wreckage for too long." Dave commented from his spot, a few metres away. His voice sounded indifferent, but his eyes were telling a completely different story. Santana eyed the tall man with suspicion, but shortly returned her attention to Kurt.

"He was _in the wreckage_? What the hell, Blaine? Why would you let him go in? Those cars are like, five seconds away from exploding." Santana muttered angrily at Blaine, who shrank back, sitting with his legs crossed and his head in his hands. He said nothing, but shook his head in self-disappointment.

"I don't know what happened… one moment he was there, and the next…"

* * *

><p>Blaine would've been crushed if it weren't for Santana. The 3 tonne hunk of metal came flying from behind Blaine, speeding through the air with impossible speed. Out of no-where, Santana knocked him into the ground, covering both of their bodies in a glowing force field. The bottom of the trailer scraped the magnetic field, taking a hit at Santana's strength.<p>

"Watch where you're throwing things, dumbass!" Santana screeched at a shocked looking Dave, who stood a few metres away, having just pelted the half-truck at Blaine. He began to yell apologies, but Blaine waved him off, frustrated. Up ahead, the trailer had landed, and had been set alight with a burst of electricity from Von Doom. Out of the wreckage he strutted, cloak fluttering in the wind.

"And I actually thought this might be a challenge."

With a smirk, Von Doom began raising his hands, causing the street lamps to flicker and explode, surrendering their power to the man. Blaine ducked and rolled as various metal objects began falling all around him, and shards of glass tinkered onto the road. Obviously without much thought, Dave sprinted past Blaine and barrelled down the tar toward Von Doom. With a chilling laugh, the man struck Dave with a bolt of electricity strong enough to reduce Blaine or Santana to ashes. Dave fell backwards, stunned, and created a large crack in the road.

Blaine got an idea, and sprinted forward. He stretched his legs, skyrocketing upwards as he grew taller and taller. The skyscrapers on either side of the road were decorated with numerous flagpoles and window ledges. Perfect. Blaine's stretched fingers gripped one of the lower flagpoles and he pulled himself up to it. He was now sitting atop on it, legs on either side as he looked down at the chaos below. Santana was haphazardly throwing force fields at Von Doom, but they were being deflected with ease. Blaine swore – he could see her strength wearing thin. Where the hell was Kurt?

As if in answer to his thoughts, a bullet of fire sped past Blaine, almost knocking him off the flagpole. Kurt landed in front of Von Doom in a crouch, slowly standing up. Blaine couldn't see him well from this distance, but the man was on fire – he was bound to look some level of scary. Blaine didn't hear any of the conversation that followed.

"Ah, finally. We've all been waiting for you, you know. Nice of you to finally show up." Von Doom removed his gloves and smiled approvingly.

"Where is he?" Kurt's voice was low and menacing.

Von Doom raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence. "Who?"

"_My father. _Where. Is. He." Kurt was almost shaking with rage, and the flames all over his body flickered in response to his growing emotion.

"Oh, yes. I remember." Von Doom drawled. "You'll have to find him yourself…" he trailed off, gesturing to the chaos of fire and metal that sat behind him.

Kurt's fire-filled eyes widened, and without a second thought, he sprinted into the mountain of cars that were trapping, if not killing, his father. All Blaine's plans flew out of the window the second Kurt ran into the wreckage. Panicking, Blaine gripped the flagpole once more, swung so he dangled under it, and stretched his arms and legs in order to reach the ground as soon as he could.

"KURT!" he screamed, running towards the fiery mountain.

Von Doom made no attempt to stop him as he ran, simply watching on with interest. When he reached the ominous pile of metal, Blaine tried in vain to get closer. The heat was insane, and it seeped into every fibre of Blaine's body.

"KURT!" he yelled again, squinting through the heatwaves. He was just about to take another step toward the wreckage when an impossible force began to pull him backwards. Not a moment later, an explosion shook the night, knocking Blaine and Dave onto the ground. Blaine yelled and fought against the rock-hard arms around his shoulders as he was dragged away. Tears clouded his vision, and he couldn't help but think that Kurt was dead. He would've survived the heat, but not the chunks of metal that had flown in all directions.

Choking on tears, Blaine's voice cracked as he whispered Kurt's name once more.

* * *

><p>Hope you like :) Reviews are welcome.<p> 


	3. Unconscious Thoughts

**A/N**: _Hi, hello. So for those people who have been reading this (I love you so much), I'm sorry about how long this has taken to update. Even though this bit isn't even that long, I've just taken a while to finish it. I'm very distractible. Anyway, here is the third little part in this story. Enjoy, and thank you for the reviews :)_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything from Glee or Fantastic Four. Just so you know._

* * *

><p>Breathing deeply, Blaine mustered his courage and rapped his knuckles against the mahogany door once, twice, three times. An eerie silence crept under his skin as he stood alone in the dim hallway.<p>

"Come in." A muffled voice sounded from inside the room, and Blaine closed his eyes as he turned the cold door handle. A wave of heat pulled Blaine into its embrace as he stepped into the large bedroom. The once flawless vintage red wallpaper had various sized scorch marks splattered on it – evidently the product of one of Kurt's many emotional outbursts. Blaine smiled at the brief mental image. His eyes drifted over the wooden cabinets and full-length mirrors, eventually resting on the four poster double bed that sat in the middle of the room. But it wasn't the bed that caught Blaine's attention. It was the slouched figure sitting on its opposite edge, facing the large glass doors that led to a small balcony outside. Hands in pockets, Blaine walked slowly around the foot of the bed and sat down next to the boy.

"Hi," he said softly, trying not to disturb the strange quiet.

Kurt looked sideways at Blaine with an unreadable expression. Perhaps he had been expecting someone else, thought Blaine, avoiding the piercing blue gaze. Blaine hadn't expected the overwhelming feeling of relief he had felt at seeing Kurt sitting next to him, alive and well. Then again, he rationalised, Blaine _had _been a nervous wreck for the past day, waiting to see if Kurt was alright after the encounter with Von Doom. It was perfectly normal for him to be relieved to see Kurt healthy and… happy? Was he happy? Blaine's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he raised his eyes once more to study Kurt's expression. His face held no indication of happiness, or sadness for that matter. It was blank as Kurt held Blaine's gaze without blinking. A few slow seconds passed, and Blaine was not prepared for what happened next. Kurt sprang up from the bed like a frightened cat, and turned around, eyes ablaze.

"I can't believe you left him!" Kurt cried out, his chest rising and falling with anger. Blaine was completely caught off guard by this sudden outburst, and stood up with his hands raised in symbolic surrender.

"Whoa, Kurt, calm down. What are you talking about?" Blaine tried to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"My father. When Dave dragged me out, he was still in that wreckage." Kurt took a purposeful step forward.

"And," he jabbed Blaine's chest. "You." Jab. "Left." Jab "Him." Jab. "There." Really hard jab. Blaine covered his chest protectively with one hand, preventing Kurt from continuing his assault. What was he going on about?

"Kurt your dad is fine. I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, he was here yesterday… but you didn't want to see anybody, so he left." Blaine's eyebrows pulled together as he watched Kurt take a wobbly step back.

"He's okay? He's, like, he's not..." Kurt stumbled over his words, paling as he spoke. Sensing what was about to happen, Blaine's arms stretched an unnatural distance forward to catch Kurt as he fainted. Bending down, Blaine put an arm beneath Kurt's knees and swept him up, carrying him to his bed. Despite the fact that Kurt was pale and unconscious, his skin was still very, very warm. Blaine tried to ignore how it seeped through his clothes and spread over his chest.

In a few steps, the boys reached the large bed, and with overcautious movements, Blaine gently laid Kurt onto the red sheets. He pulled a large pillow under Kurt's head, but left the blankets at the bottom of the bed – Kurt didn't need any more heat. Blaine sat onto the bed, crossing his legs like a child. He stretched his fingers out and took note of Kurt's pulse. Everything was normal, as far as he could see. Pulling his arm back, Blaine rested his chin in his hands, just waiting.

As he sat in the quiet room, Blaine couldn't help but notice how peaceful Kurt looked when he slept. Well, he was unconscious, but the principles remained the same. The calm of sleep removed all emotion from the younger boy's face. His mouth - usually turned down in a scowl or pouting - was devoid of any angry expression, and was closed as he breathed methodically through his nose. Blaine's eyes travelled over the boy's flawless white skin (his cheeks were beginning to regain some colour), up over his sweet nose, and stopped on his closed eyes. Every few seconds they would flutter, as if disturbed by dark thoughts. But Blaine knew better than to think Kurt was dreaming. Blaine didn't even know what was going on in the other boy's mind. Was there just darkness? Could he hear anything? Blaine knew from the time Santana had been knocked out that you could in fact hear what people were saying, depending on the degree of your consciousness. Blaine was now very careful about what he said around Santana.

Blaine found himself breathing in time with Kurt. The room was beginning to cool down, and Blaine soon realised that it was because of Kurt's state. Being unconscious had stopped his body radiating constant heat waves, as they usually did. In the original tests, Blaine had concluded that the heat waves only started when Kurt was feeling strong emotion. But after a few days, he downplayed it to occurring whenever Kurt was in 'a mood'. Which was all the time.

Blaine found himself wishing that Kurt would be like this more often - peaceful, quiet. It was a nice change from his usual self. But Blaine recoiled from the thought almost immediately. If Kurt was calm all the time, then he wouldn't be himself. And that was the last thing Blaine wanted to happen. Despite the fact that he couldn't stand Kurt's mood swings and (literally) heated outbursts, he wouldn't change a thing about the other boy. His demanding qualities were what Blaine loved the most about him.

Lost in his thoughts, Blaine leaned forward and put a hand on Kurt's forehead. Taking his temperature was useless – the thermometer would simply break. Nevertheless, he held the back of his hand on Kurt's smooth skin. A thin strand of chestnut-coloured hair flopped lazily onto Kurt's forehead, and without thinking, Blaine swept it back up. From his hair, Blaine trailed his fingers down the side of Kurt's face, ghosting over his jaw line and onto his neck. When Blaine's fingertips brushed the top of Kurt's collared shirt, he instantly snapped his hand back, realising how intimate he was being. A faint blush crept onto Blaine's face, and even though he knew nobody else was in the room, he was still embarrassed. Leaning back against one of the bed posts, Blaine closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. Bringing a hand to his own face, he felt how hot it was, and shook his head, laughing softly.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Sometimes he would have to look hurriedly at the floor in order to stop staring at Kurt. Blaine always noticed the way he moved, how words sounded as they tumbled from his lips, what he did when he was nervous… the list went on. So far, no-one had become suspicious or anything. But Blaine couldn't help but notice the knowing looks he got from Santana every now and then. It made him slightly worried… but then again, Santana always jumped to conclusions, making up strange scenarios in her mind. Despite this, Blaine couldn't help but feel like she knew. A small voice brought Blaine back to reality.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt was propped up onto his elbows, a smirk playing on his lips. Blaine smiled, shaking his head as he sat up straighter.

"Nothing, nothing – don't worry," Blaine said, taking in a deep breath. His smile was quickly replaced by an expression of concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Kurt said evasively, waving Blaine's concerns away with his hand. "I just feel a bit stupid. About, you know… fainting and all."

"No, I understand. You're stressed, Kurt. Wound tight since you woke up yesterday. I can only imagine what you're going through." Blaine said, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry we didn't just tell you earlier."

At this, Kurt said nothing. He just surveyed Blaine, watching his face as he spoke. His eyes narrowed and he nodded, seemingly accepting Blaine's apology. With a small huff, Kurt fell back onto his pillows, sinking into the red silk. It was silent for a few moments, before Kurt cleared his throat and spoke again.

"How long was I out for?" he asked, looking over at Blaine, who still sat cross-legged on the corner of the bed. Blaine studied Kurt's alarm clock, his face scrunching up in thought.

"Only 15 minutes. Nothing serious, I mean, you only fainted. It's not like you were knocked over the head with a baseball bat." Blaine grinned, trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked in a way – Kurt's mouth twitched with an impending smile. It never came though, and Blaine shook his head ever so slightly, resting his elbows on his knees once again. The two boys sat in silence for a time, the room slowly heating up once again as Kurt recovered. Kurt was still lying in his sea of pillows, and his hand was in the air, catching alight every few seconds. Blaine noticed this as another one of Kurt's habits. He did it when he was waiting for something, like someone drumming their fingertips on a table. After he mentally hit himself for thinking so much about Kurt, it made Blaine wonder what the other boy was waiting for. It wasn't long until he found out.

"I wasn't out for 15 minutes." Kurt mumbled from inside his nest of linen.

Blaine looked up from where he was picking at a thread on the edge of a blanket.

"What?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"I said – I wasn't unconscious for 15 minutes." Kurt spoke slowly, enunciating each word. Now Blaine was curious. He moved his attention away from the fraying blanket and looked questioningly at Kurt. He couldn't see the other boy's face, but he knew where it was.

"Yes you were. I came in here at exactly two o'clock, and you passed out a few minutes later. You woke up at quarter past two. Okay, so then 12 minutes. You were unconscious for 12 minutes, not 15. What does it matter?" Blaine leaned sideways, trying to get a view of Kurt's face. Suddenly, Kurt sat up, looking at Blaine with a strange expression on his face. Blaine also sat up straight, warily shuffling backwards on the bed.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I just thought you should know I was awake when you… checked my temperature." Kurt smiled sweetly, shrugging. Without waiting to see Blaine's reaction, Kurt jumped off the bed and walked out the room, not looking back as he closed the door. With a groan, Blaine put his hands on his face and sunk into the mattress, wishing it would just open up and eat him alive. Anything to save him from having to face Kurt ever again.


End file.
